The Mystery's of Richard and Mary Parker
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: When 15 year old Peter Parker finds some of his dad's research will he find out what happened to his parents? With the help of his mentor/father-figure Tony Stark, they will find out How? Or Why? Peter's parents disappeared when he was 5 years old.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:****When 15 year old Peter Parker finds some of his dad's research will he find out what happened to his parents? With the help of his mentor/father-figure Tony Stark, they will find out How? Or Why? Peter's parents disappeared when he was 5 years old.**

**Notes:****I'm gonna use the Cross-Species Genetics and a few more events from The Amazing Spider man in this story. This takes place after Spider-Man: Homecoming.**

**Introduction:****Dr.********_Richard Parker_****was the father of Peter Parker. He and his wife disappeared when Peter was young, due to being threatened by Oscorp. Richard Parker met Mary Fitzpatrick at Oscorp Industries, Richard was the leading scientist in the Industries latest research: Cross-Species Genetics involving Spiders.**

**On the night of March 22, 2004 was the night Peter Parker's life would change forever. It was a stormy night with rain, lightning, and thunder. Peter was looking for his dad to ask him if he wanted to play a game or something, when he walked into his dad's study he seen it was trashed and ransacked as Peter yelled for his dad, Richard and Mary ran in the study to see it was ransacked. Richard was acting nervous and went over to his desk.**

**He pulled out the middle dresser and flipped it upside down so the bottom was facing up he took a letter opener and opened the bottom as he took out a file and put it in his bag along with a few other things. He ran to the chalk board that had equations and science on it as he erased most of it off. He picked up Peter and the Parker Family all made their way out to the car.**

**Now May or Ben doesn't know about Richard's research. All they knew was that they were going away for a while. But what none of them know was that, tonight was gonna be the last night that Richard and Mary would see their son. After they bid their goodbyes Mary and Richard disappeared and was never seen again, until 1 year later when the news announced the death of Richard and Mary Parker.**

**Chapter: 1 (Present Day)**

15 year old Peter Parker was cleaning his closet when he stepped on a loose floorboard, he was confused because he doesn't remember any loose floorboard. So he got down and used his spider strength and pried the floorboard open and seen a bag with the initials "RP" and he knew right away that it was his father's bag, his mind flashed back to the night when his parents disappeared he remembered that his dad was carrying the exact same bag.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and carefully took out the bag and walked over to the middle of his room and sat on the floor. He opened it and see nothing but a file, Peter took the file out "What was my dad doing with his research." He thought, but he knew his father was a scientist but just didn't know where. That is until he reached in and found his badge and it said "Oscorp Industries".

He looked back and forth between the file and the name tag and it clicked, his father was working on some research for Oscorp. But if his father was hiding the file that mean that there is something in the research that couldn't end up in the wrong hands. He put the name tag down and reached into the bag again and this time he pulled out a recording.

He was so deep into thinking about his father's research that he jumped when his phone rang he looked to see it was Tony. After the Homecoming disaster they had gotten close, he answered and replies, "Hey, Tony."

"Hey, Kid want to come over I'm bored over here." Replied Tony.

Peter nodded and replies, "Yeah okay. You at the tower or compound?"

Tony replies, "I'm at the Tower kid."

Peter looked at the file and replies, "Okay I'll be right over, there's something I need to ask you anyways."

He hung up as he gathered all of his fathers stuff and put it back into the bag as he got up slipped his shoes on taking the bag with him as he walked out the door. He sent a quick text to May letting her know that he was going over to the tower. He was glad that she still didn't know about this other life because it would place her in danger.

While he was walking he felt his spidey-sense tingling a little as he held the bag tighter and walked faster. From what Peter put together whatever was in this file was related as to what happened to his parents and so that means he must be really careful to not alert anyone of his dad's research he found. Never know when your parents killer might still be looking for the research all this time.

When he finally made it inside the tower he let out a sigh of relief as he walked towards the elevator scanned his card. He went into the elevator and said, "FRIDAY is Tony in his lab?"

"Yes Peter and is waiting for your arrival." FRIDAY replies as the doors open and he stepped off.

He walked down the stairs and made it to the door of the lab, he punched in the code and the door opened as he walked in and says, "Hi, Tony."

Tony turned from where he was hunched over the workbench to look at Peter and says, "Hey, Pete." He saw the bag on his shoulder "What's that?" Tony mentioned to the bag.

Peter replies, "I...It was…..um….it was my dad's and I found some of my father's research and was wondering if you want to help me look through it?"

"Your Father's research? Why would you want to look through his research?" Tony replies, as he frowned.

Peter replies, "Because…...because i think it's connected to my parent's death." He made his way and sat down at the work bench across from Tony.

Tony's face softened at the mentioned of his parents but was confused at the same time wondering why would some research be related to the death of Peter's parents. "Okay, let's see what we got here."

Peter opened the bag and asked, "Do you know Oscorp Industries?"

"Yeah, I do. Norman Osborn is the CEO. Why? Thinking of transferring?" Tony replies, lifting an eyebrow.

Peter nodded and replies, "No, of course not, you know I prefer Stark Industries then Oscorp, i was just asking because, " He pulled out his father's badge and placed it on the table, "My dad worked there as a leading scientist in their latest research and i think that's what this is."

He pulled out the file as he placed the bag down on the ground. He placed the file down and says, "I think this has something to do with my parent's death. Because I remember a little of the night they disappeared. It was storming and i was looking for my dad, I looked in his study to see it was ransacked I called him and seen as he acted really nervous and grabbed this file from the bottom of his desk draw and erased some stuff from his chalk board, the next thing i know my parents were leaving and I was staying with May and Ben and they never came back."

Tony nodded as he listened to what the kid said, he said that his father was acting nervous and when someone is acting nervous means they had something to hide. "Did you look inside the file yet?" He said as he looked towards the folder.

Peter nodded and replies, "Not yet I wanted to tell you about it first because I don't think May knew that this research exists." Tony nodded as he moved over and sat by Peter as they both looked inside the folder and was stunned to see the title: **"****Araneus Oscorpeus" By: Richard Parker**

As Peter and Tony read through the research and the file. They were stunned as Tony replies, "Now I know where you get your smarts." As they kept reading and one sentence that caught their attention : **"****I had merge my DNA within the Genetically Modified Spiders that I created."**

Peter and Tony looked at each other as Tony says, "Maybe you being bitten wasn't an accident, maybe that's why it didn't kill you because the spider had your Father's DNA and you have his DNA."

"He also created the spider that bit me. But why was he so nervous?" Peter asked as he kept on staring at the same sentence they had read.

Tony sighs and replies, "Maybe there is something here that could be used as a weapon. Maybe that's why he was acting so nervous and maybe why your parents were killed, because Oscorp was wanting his research." Tony turned towards Peter placed a hand on his shoulder as he sighs, " Peter it looks like Oscorp was responsible for your parents' death." They kept on reading, reading, and reading. For the past hour they had learned a lot and figured out a lot.

"I also found this recording in his bag with his research." Peter said as he took out the recorder and pressed play as Richard's voice came through the speakers:** "****_I have to disappear. I have to get as far away as i can. But as a father, it means I may not see my boy again. And, um, nothing is as Important to me as my son Peter. Nothing in this world. But i have a responsibility to protect the world from what I have created and to protect him from what i know Osborn is capable of. People will say I'm a monster…..for what I've done. And maybe they're right. I always thought that I'd have more time…...I'm sorry."_**

When the recording stopped they were stunned but Peter he was more than Stunned he had tears running down his face. Tony slowly looked over at Peter and seen the tears as he whispers, "Oh Peter." He hugged the kid who was quick enough to hug back as the kid cried on Tony's shoulders.

Tony didn't know what to think, _what did he mean when he said He had a responsibility to protect the world from what he created." What did he mean by that?_ Tony thought to himself as he felt Peter calm down.

Once Peter was calmed down he let go of Tony and wiped his eyes saying, "Sorry Tony."

"It's okay Kid, it doesn't bother me." Tony said as he rubbed his hand on Peter's back for comfort.

Peter says, "What did he mean by what he created?"

Tony sighs and replies, "I Don't know Kid. I don't know."

****Notes:********I may or May not get back to this story, this idea has been in my head for a week and I needed to get it out. If any of you have an idea's for me to add to the story you can message me and I will get back to you. Thank You!****


	2. Chapter 2

They continued to read through the file, it kept talking a Serum that was made by his father, as they came across some of his notes inside the folder a paragraph caught their attention: **_"_****__With the help of my Wife, Mary Parker who was also a scientist at Oscorp, I had created a Serum that could possibly change the world, it can also be used as a weapon if it's in the wrong hands, I think that some of Osborn's guys are after the Serum. To keep the Serum from getting into the wrong hands, I had to inject the Serum into Peter's DNA by merging them __****__together__****__, It wouldn't harm him in anyway. It's the only thing I could think off to keep the Serum safe. It was a split second decision, my son is the key to my research."__**

They were both stunned as Tony says, "Holy Shit Kid. Your DNA is the Serum he created. This must be why your Parents had to disappear and was killed."

Peter nodded as he says, "T...Then that means that my parents were…were murdered. All because of this...this Serum in me." Tony reached over a hugged Peter again, he whisper's comforting words into his ear as Peter let out his tears.

After a few minutes Peter let go as he wiped his eyes and says, "I…..I need to get out of here, get some air." As Peter took off running out of the lab and up the stairs. "Friday. Keep an eye on Peter, let me know if he seems to be in distress." Said Tony as he thought about what he had seen and read. "_What type of Father would place his kid in Danger by injected some Serum that anyone is willing to kill for." _

Tony looked at his watch to see it has been 10 minutes since Peter ran out of the lab after discovering that his DNA was the reason his parents were killed. He decided to go check on the kid as he says, "Friday? Where's Peter?"

"Peter is up on the roof." Said Friday as Tony took off out of the lab towards the roof, his heart was beating against his chest, afraid that the kid was gonna do something stupid. But when he made it to the roof he seen Peter was sitting down. He let out a breath of relive as he walked over and asked, "Want some company?"

Peter looked up and says, "Hey Mr. Stark, Uh…yeah sure." Tony sat down next to Peter and looked out. From the roof of the compound you can see the city of New York in the distance, Tony thought this was why the kid liked high places.

"You okay Peter?" Tony said as he looked at Peter trying to read his face.

Peter shrugged and replies, "I….I don't really know. I mean I guess, but how am I supposed to feel knowing that my father merged my DNA with a Serum that costed my Parents life, makes me think that it was my fault that they were killed. "

Tony nodded and says, "Peter, that's not true. Sure the Serum is your DNA but that doesn't mean it's your fault. So don't blame yourself for something you didn't know was there. Just like we didn't know that your DNA could be used as a weapon."

Peter sighed as he replies, "I Guess. But it makes me wonder...who was it that exactly killed my parents that was after the Serum. We know that Oscorp was involved but, what keeps them from finding out that his Serum is inside his son's DNA."

**Notes: That's all I could do for tonight, because I am fresh out of Idea's. If any of you have any Ideas that you want to add, you can message me and i will get back to you. Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

**Oscorp Facility on the other side of Manhattan**

Norman Osborn, CEO of Oscorp walked into the warehouse where it housed Oscorp's past scientific research. Boxes containing all of Oscorps research were scattered and there was men going through the boxes. "Did you find it yet?" Norman asked as he stopped next to a box.

"Nothing yet Sir, it seems the research Richard and Mary Parker were working on isn't here. We looked everywhere." said an employee as he held up a random file.

Norman sighs and replies, "It has to be here. After we eliminated the Parkers we searched the Oscorp plane that he took even his house and the research isn't there."

"Could he perhaps hide it someplace else?" asked another employee, "I heard that they left their son with an Aunt and Uncle before they were killed."

Norman snapped his fingers and replies, "That's it. That must be where he had hidden his research. With his son Peter. I need Wally and Jonas to find the Parker kid and bring him to me. Or search his apartment, and I don't want no casualties." He watched as his two guys nodded and walked out of the warehouse. "_You will tell me what I need to know. Or there will be a price to pay."_

**Avengers Tower**

After Peter and Tony got done talking, they ordered pizza and watched a movie. Tony and Peter were sitting on the couch with Peter curled up against Tony and were watching Star Wars. All of a sudden Peter tensed and Tony felt it, "Peter? You okay?"

"I...I Don't know." Peter said as he sat up, "Something…...isn't right, it's like I'm being watched. I don't know maybe I'm acting like my dad did when he had his research."

Tony wraps his arm around Peter's shoulder and replies, "Peter I won't let anyone hurt you I promise. What does your senses tell you?"

"That I am being watched, Mr. Stark what if the same person that killed my parents are after me because they found out I'm the key?" Peter asked in a scared voice that just brakes Tony's heat. He wished that he could tell him that everything is fine. But it was his spidey-senses.

Tony replies, "I don't know Kid. But like I said I won't let anyone hurt you." He would make sure of that. He loves this kid so much that he would move Heaven and Hell for this kid.

"Mr. Stark? Can I leave my fathers research with you." Peter asked knowing that his research would be safe with Tony.

"Yeah of course, and I promise I will also protect your father's research, for once I think your father out ran mine when it came to serums." Tony replies, knowing that it would be dangerous for Peter to keep his father's research. "Peter? Will it be okay if I took some of your blood? I would like to look at this Serum and see if I can come up and see what it's made for?"

At first Peter was hesitant because this Serum seemed pretty important to anyone who got wind of it, and he knows he can trust Tony. It's just what his father said, that made him seem hesitant. But If anyone could keep his father's research safe then he'll do it. Before he said anything Tony started talking, "I understand you feel hesitant, but Peter I promise you. I won't do anything you don't want me to do okay?"

Peter took a deep breath and nodded saying, "Okay. You can get some of my blood." He hoped that he made the right choice.

Tony nodded and replies, "Okay If you sure. Let's go back to the lab." They both got up and headed towards the elevator. When they made it to the lab Peter sat down on the stool that he sat at earlier and Tony sitting beside him with the Ides you need to draw blood. Peter rolled up his sleeves and allow Tony to do what he needed to do.

When he was done he applied a bandaid and was about to get up when Peters hand caught Tony's wrist startling him, "Don't let anyone get their hands on this. My Parents were killed because of that Serum. I'm trusting you Tony."

Tony was stunned at the way Peter was talking to him like he was a stranger but he understood why his parents were killed. He nodded and replies, "I promise Peter." Peter nodded and let go of his mentors hand and watched as Tony took the file and the Serum and walked over to the wall, Tony pressed his hand against the wall and a secret compartment slide open revealing a safe. He pressed his hand against the scanner and opened it as he put the items inside and closed it.

"Sorry I grabbed your wrist, It's just if anyone who my father knew that me and you have that Serum. I just don't want to lose you Tony." Peter said as he looked at his hands.

**Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I had just came up with this Idea. Hopefully I will be able to add more to this story. But Thanks for reading!**

Tony smiled and replies, "I understand kid. After what happened to your parents I wouldn't blame you. Anyways, I think it's about time to get you home." He looked at his watch to see it was past 9PM. Peter nodded and got up as he walked with Tony back towards the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy was taking Peter home after his uneventful day with his mentor/father figure. He still can't get over the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned to look behind him through the rear window and seen nothing that would be a threat. He looked back towards his window and let his mind wander to his father's research. What could this Serum do? Why is so important that someone was willing to kill for it? What was his dad gonna do with the Serum? He was so busy thinking that he didn't see a semi coming towards them from the side, Happy let out a yell as the car was roughly hit from the side, flipping it 3 times until it came to a stop on its roof as everything went black.

Peter groaned as he woke up, his head was pounding like a drum, he hissed as he tried to move, everything hurts: his right leg, his ribs, his right arm, and his chest. He winced as he tried to take a breath it hurt so bad that he had to bite on his lip to not scream in agony. He closed his eyes and try to remember what happened; Semi Truck, Happy's yell, then nothing. Happy. His mind wandered to the driver as he looked around to see he was laying on the roof inside the car.

He turned his head to see Happy was unconscious, he wondered why would anyone go after a teenager? But then his mind wandered to his dad's research, this was about the Serum. After realizing the fact, Peter's heart began to pound fast against his aching chest and it hurts at every beat his heart makes, he can't let nobody get to him. He ignores the blazing pain and felt the adrenaline kick in as he uses his good arm as he started to slide out of the car and onto the road. H\Once he made it out, he grabbed to the door and pulled himself up into a sitting position.

He he winced as he moves his arm, realizing that it was broken he used his other arm to grab the door and hauled himself up as his head pounded making him a little dizzy as he stood on shaky legs. He looks around to see he was on a road out in the middle of nowhere. He figured that whoever rammed into them made them take a detour and draw them to the middle of nowhere, where there won't be any witnesses. His spidey-senses was tingling through his pounding head, as he looked around and hurry to get Happy out of the car.

He yelped as he got down on his bad arm so he can use his good arm to undo Happy's seatbelt and drag him out. After five minutes he finally got happy out and dragged him over to the grass behind some big rocks hoping that whoever caused this little mishap wouldn't spot them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his indestructible Stark Phone that Mr. Stark got him and dialed his number. It rang a few times when he answered, "Kid I just seen you not like 10-"

"M...Mr. Stark? I….S...Someone knows about the Serum, and...and they caused…..Mr. Stark please!" Peter said through ragged breaths as he was crying into the phone, he was scared. Scared at what would happen if anyone got their hands on him.

"Okay! Kid hang tight I'm on my way…" Peter couldn't hear what elses Tony was saying when dots started to form around his vision and the next thing he hears was "I'm coming." then everything went dark.

Tony cursed as he was flying in his suit to where Peter was at. The kid called him scared out of his mind because someone wants that Serum. This was Tony's fault he should've known something was bound to happen. He had FRIDAY set up the med bay as he came upon the accident scene. He seen People examine the wreck, he activated stealth mode on his suit and says, "FRIDAY, locate Peter Parker."

"Peter Parker is 20 feet to your left, behind the rocks." said Friday. He looked to see they have already found the kid as they dragged him by his arms. Tony wasted no time then to deactivate his stealth mode and go into action, he fired up his repulsors and fired at the people making them drop Peter like he was nothing. Gunshots were being fired as his suit deflected them he fired his repulsors at them knocking them out.

When he made sure there was nobody else, he flew down, got out of the suit and ran to Peters side. He got down and put a shaky hand to the kids neck, when he felt a pulse he breathed out a sigh of relief and says, "FRIDAY?"

Knowing exactly what her boss wanted she says, "Peter has some fractured ribs along with glass embedded into his chest near his heart, he also has a probable concussion, and a big gash on his right thigh. He needs medical now."

Tony nodded and replies, "Where's Happy?"

"Mr. Hogan is behind the rocks to your left I had already alerted an ambulance." said Friday. Tony nodded and says, "FRIDAY take us to the compound." His suit formed over himself as he gently picked up Peter bridal style and took off. He felt bad leaving Happy but he needed to get Peter medical attention now.

**2 Hours Later**

It has been two hours since Tony brought Peter to the compound and into the med bay. H ever had called May saying that they will be at a conference in Tokyo for his internship. His aunt still didn't know about his activities or those people who Tony knew worked for Osborne would have an advantage over Peter by taking his aunt hostage. He called the hospital where Happy was at and was relieved to hear that he was gonna be okay.

Right now Tony was in Peter's room in the compound on Tony's private floor. He had Peter moved to his room where he would be comfortable and would be nearby if Peter ever needed anything. He was sitting in the chair beside Peter's bed watching him. His eyes were closed and had a bandage wrapped around his ribs along with a small white gauze on his head above his left eye brow, he was in his Iron Man PJ's that Tony got him as a joke.

What scared Tony the most was the glass that was embedded into his chest. The glass came very close to his heart, but the medical team was able to get out all the pieces. He would have to take it easy for a few weeks because a piece of the glass was able to nicked the outer wall of his heart. He held Peters hand and whispers, "Peter? Please be okay, I can't lose you son." Tony wiped his eyes as he sat back and kept watch over his kid. He brought out his phone and says, "FRIDAY? Get me everything you have on Norman Osborne and his company and all of their research I want everything."

"Yes Boss. Of course." replies FRIDAY. He was going to see why Osborne wants that Serum so bad that he was willing to kill for it.

It was another few hours later and Tony was going through the files that Oscorpe ever worked on and came across a file that caught his attention: Richard and Mary Parker. He clicked on the file and the picture of Richard and Mary Parker popped up. Apparently Mary also worked for Oscorp and that must be how she met Richard. He was going to go finished going through the file when he heard a groan.

He looked up to see Peter was waking up, he put away everything and put his phone down and says, "Peter? Peter can you hear me?"

Peters eyes fluttered open as he was confused until he turned his head and seen the recognition in his eyes, "M...Mr. Stark?"

Tony smiled as he raised his hand to move some hair out of Peter's face, :Yes. Peter, It's me. You gonna be okay."

Peter looked at him for a few minutes then asked, "W...What happened? Where am I?"

"Your at the Compound in your room. Y...You had an accident after you left the Tower." Replied Tony. He seen Peter's eyes get wide and says, "Oh my God. Happy? Is he okay?" he winced as he tried to move.

Tony got up and gently held him down and says, "Hey, It's okay. Happy's okay. Just take it easy." Tony watched as Peter relaxed, he was concerned not only for Peter but his heart, he needs to take it easy "I….I remember everything. There was a Semi, it hit us from the side. They were after the Serum."

Tony nodded and replies, "I know Pete. I know. But they didn't get you. Your safe. Just take it easy." trying to calm Peter down so he wouldn't hurt himself. He grabbed Peter's hand, sat down on the bed being careful not to jolt or move Peter and says, "Peter? You have to take it easy. During the accident you had glass embedded into your chest and came close to your heart, what am I saying, it nicked your heart. You need to let it heal."

Peter nodded and replied, "I'm sorry, It's just…...If anyone got their hands on me there's no telling what would happen."

"It's okay Kid. No need to be sorry. Just take it easy. You also have some fractured ribs, and don't worry about your Aunt I told her that we would be in Tokyo for a convention for a week. That should give you enough time to heal." Tony said as he was lucky to have a kid like Peter. He would do anything for the kid, he loved the kid like he was his own and would be broken without him.

"How long have I been out?" Peter asked, snapping Tony out of his thoughts.

Tony sighs and replies, "Four hours, but you need to stay in this bed at least until tomorrow, your ribs should be partly healed but still need to be careful." Peter nodded.

"Have you find anything new yet?" Peter asked, Tony wondered if he should tell him concerning that he just had glass removed from his chest. But this is about his parents so he has no choice but to answer hin truthfuly.

"Yeah, I have. How much do you remember about your mother?" asked Tony in a gentle voice.

Peter was confused by that question but answered it, "Uh...not much, just know that they met at a conference in Montana and worked as a school teacher."

Tony sighs as he brought out his phone and brought up the file he was looking at showing the picture of Peters parents, "Peter? Your mother wasn't a school teacher. S...She worked with your father, and that's how they met."

Peter was stunned, he didn't understand, he swallowed and replies, "D...Did she knew about the Serum?"

Tony nodded and replies, "I'm sorry Peter. But your mother and father both worked for Oscorp, and I found something else. But it can wait till tomorrow."

"No I need to know. Please." Peter said as he made a move to sit up earning him a hissed. Tony laid a hand on his shoulder, "Okay, Okay, I'll tell you. But you're not gonna like it."

"Couldn't be worse then what I've already imagine." replies Peter after he calmed down.

Tony brought up more pictures that he found while exploring Oscorp files, they were pictures of a wrecked aircraft with the Oscorp logo on the side. Peter blinked the tears away and says, "I..Is that their plane?"

"I'm afraid so Peter. I also brought up the planes schematics but Peter, there was nothing wrong with the plane." Replied, Tony.

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing, "S..So we were right. My parents were murdered and Oscorp was responsible." Peter wiped the tears from his eyes and took a small breath without injuring his ribs. Tony laid a hand on his shoulder and replies, "I'm so sorry Peter. I know what your going through." remembering how his parents were murdered, "But I promise you I will destroy Osborne."

Tony seen Peter was trying to move over, because he wanted Tony, so he got up and helped Peter by carefully moving him over as he got on the bed sitting against the headboard and held his hand as the kid laid down going back to sleep with Tony's other hand going through the kid's hair, and soon fell asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the long wait for an update. I am gonna be using some of the plots from "The ****Amazing**** Spider-Man" in this Chapter but with more of a twist then the ****original****. Again so sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

It has been three days since the accident and Peter was up and moving around but under the watchful eye of his mentor/father figure Tony Stark. Turns out his heart is healing faster then they predicted. Right now Peter was in his room at the compound staring at a framed picture of him and his parents. He was only 5 years old in that photo, he doesn't even remember them that much except the night they disappeared, at the time he didn't understand what happened to his parents.

He went to pick up the photo and felt something moving inside the photo, confused he shook it again and heard something moving, he flipped the frame over and undid the back to see a folded up paper along with a key. He picked up the key and looked at it for a few seconds, it was just an ordinary key. He set it down and turned towards the piece of paper as he picked up, he unfolded it and read what it said:

_Dear Peter,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you without any explanation, but the truth is we were on the run from some dangerous people, I know that you will find this when you get older. It's time to tell you everything. I created something. Something dangerous and I did something that would put you in danger. But I made a serum. Called Project: Orpheus. When I tested it, the result was bad. Very alarming. I knew that Osborn couldn't get their hands on it so I had no choice but to inject you with the Serum. _

_The key you are holding, goes to a safety deposit box. The location of the box is buried under the ground under the floor of the house in the study. Our house. You need to find it and keep it safe. Inside there will be a black box called "Roosevelt" with it. I need you to go to my lab that I have, and find the file that I uploaded. It's all of my research on a project related to the serum. Keep it safe Peter. We love you._

_-Your Father_

Peter sat there reading the letter over and over again. He needs to let Mr. Stark knows. So he got up with the letter and the key as he left his room. "Mr. Stark?" he called out while walking towards the living room. When he didn't hear anything he started to get worried. "FRIDAY? Where is Mr. Stark?" he asked hoping that the AI would know.

"He is in the lab Peter." she responded as Peter nodded and made his way towards the elevator and without saying anything the elevator started moving knowing FRIDAY knew where he was wanting to go.

When the doors opened he walked down the hall before turning to the stairs going down. As soon as he was at the door he quickly punched in the code as the door slide open gaining him entry, "Mr. Stark." he called startling the billionaire with a yelp. "Peter, don't do that. What are you trying to do to give me a heart attack?" he asked in a joking matter.

"Sorry Mr. Stark but I found a letter. It's from my dad." he announced and watched as Tony got serious, "What?" he asked as Peter nodded and handed the note to Tony who took it and watched as he read the whole thing.

Peter held up the key, for Tony to see. "Peter, if what your father said in this letter is true, we need to go to your house and get that box." he said as Peter nodded in agreement. As they got into one of Tony's cars and drove out of the garage.

"So how long has it been since you….been back to your house?" Tony asked in a gentle tone. Peter shrugged his shoulders, "Not since….since that night." he said as Tony nodded. "Will you be okay? If you want I can…" he started to say but was interrupted by Peter, "No. No. It's okay. I'll do it. It's just…..been a long while." he admitted as he played with his hands. Tony nodded, "Now put in the address and let's go find that research." he said, getting a nod from Peter as he punched in the address into the GPS.

**Two Hours Later**

They pulled up to an abandoned house that was covered in overgrown weeds and plants, for most people it will look like a haunted house, but for Peter, it's where the answers lie. The street was a mile from the nearby houses and the rest was nothing but a construction site to build or rebuild houses. "Well this is….cozy." Tony stated as they got out of the car.

"But it was home." Peter replied, making Tony regret making that comment, "Sorry about the comment." he said to Peter who just smiled, "No. It's okay. I agree it does seem...cozy." he said as Tony smiled. "Well, you ready?" he asked, receiving a nod from the spider kid. As they both approached the house moving away weeds and plants out of the way, Peter can hear the grumbling from Mr. Stark about how this place is infested and needed work and Peter can't help but smile.

When they made it to the front door, the glass was broken and the door was rotted over from the years of abandonment, they looked at each other and they shrugged their shoulders as Peter opened the door making a squeaky sound. As soon as they stepped in Peter was pulled into a flashback and was back in the house. But it was furnished and everything like it wasn't abandoned. Peter was shook out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder again and looked to see it was Tony with a concerned face. "Peter you okay kid?" he asked as Peter nodded.

"Yeah, just remembering something." he said as if by muscle memory from the flashback Peter walked past the stairs and down the hall passed the living room until he reached a door at the end of the hall. "This is where I remember where my dad's study was." Peter commented as he placed his hand on the handle and turned it.

Once he opened it he was met with cobwebs, spiders, and dust. Peter walked in, he saw a chalkboard, looking like it had seen better days with writing on it. "Mr. Stark? Can you scan the chalkboard, I remember my dad erasing something before…" Peter said, getting a nod from the iron avenger as Peter continued to look around before he found a glass case that had a spider in it. Looks to be dead by the looks of it.

Peter got his backpack that he brought and started putting items that he thinks are important including the dead spider. He walked over to the desk and searched on it to see nothing that was important. "Okay Peter I got it." Tony said as Peter nodded, "Well I can't find anything here. Let's check the floorboard." he said as he and Tony carefully walked around to try and find the loose floorboard. That's until Peter was by the wall across from the desk and behind the door when the floor creaked under his weight.

"Found it." Peter announced as he got down and Tony walked over. "Good job kid." he commented as he squatted down by Peter who used his spidey strength and pried it open like a soda can. Underneath it showed the dirt ground. "Well? Let's find us some treasure." Tony commented, earning a smile from the spider as they both get the shovels they brought with them and started digging.

After hours of digging and sweating as their faces and clothes covered in dirt, they had made it 4 feet judging by Stark when Peter's shovel made a clunk and looked up as Tony was wearing a smile. Peter got down and started using his hands and finally uncovered a long grey box. He dug his nails into the dirt to get a grip on the box and used his enhanced strength and lifted the box up with a grunt setting it down on the floor.

Peter took the key from his pocket and stuck it in the lock and turned it to the right until the lid popped up. The boy lifted the lid to see a black box just like his father said in the letter. He picked it up and examined it, it was the size of his hand, he shook it and heard something in it like money change or something. "Huh, well let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Tony said as Peter nodded, put the box and they key in his backpack.

They were walking back past the living room and the stairs when Peter stopped and looked at the stairs, "Hold on Mr. Stark." he said as he started to go up the stairs, "It's been so long." he whispered as he climbed up the stairs and heard Tony following him. "Peter?" he called as Peter turned to look at him. "I...I just need to see. One more time." Peter replied as he came upon the second door and opened it, "This was my old room." he commented and then moved down the hall to the next door and opened it, "And this was my parents." he also said as he spotted something on the floor by the window, he walked in there and picked it up.

It was a photo of him and his parents at Coney Island, the frame was cracked but the photo was still intact. "I totally forgot about this." he commented as he walked back to Tony and showed him the photo. Tony smiled, "Awe, look at you. So cute." he gushed, earning a groan of embarrassment from the teen, "Don't start." he replied with his own smile as Tony laughed.

"Okay. Let's go Kid." Tony said as they walked back down the stairs and outside as they reached the car and got in. Tony started the car and drove away. He put the car on auto pilot and turned towards the kid. "Alright, let's see what your father left us." he suggested as Peter took out the box and opened it to see a small, rectangular circuit board. "What is this?" Peter asked as he took out.

As soon as he touched it, it glowed making Peter yelp in surprise and let go as it landed on the dashboard and a hologram message popped up. "Peter. Use the coins. Find Roosevelt" it said as Peter looked and saw 5 old coins that looked like buttons, he picked one of them up. "I've seen these before." Tony commented as he took one and looked at it.

"You do? Where does it go?" Peter asked as he looked at his mentor. "Goes to a subway but it has been abandoned for hundreds of years. Maybe this is where your father's lab is at." Tony replied as he gave the coin back and punched in the address of the subway. "Let's go find my father's lab and get this over with." Peter said as they drove away.

**I will update this story again when I come up with some more ideas. Thank You! I'm sorry if you see any mistakes. Until next time. Happy Reading :)**


End file.
